Just another pointless story
by Angiejouji1154
Summary: Yesterday, Daisuke left Ken for someone unexpected.......


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Ken and Daisuke. I don't own anything. So don't sue me. I have um, lets see…. about 25 cents.  
  
A/n: Um, if you like pointless stories, this is for you! It starts out kinda sad but it gets to a point where it's only pointless. If you like sad, dramatic stories….this may not be the best thing. Um, it's not fluffy, nor is it a lemon. But if you like lemons, for god's sake, read 'Penance.' I'm wastin too much time…. lets get on with the story!!!!  
  
'Just another pointless story'  
  
  
  
Ken's POV:  
  
'Yours always.' Those were the words he said to me when we were in the 7th grade. Now, in the 10th grade, he's changed so much. Yesterday, he dumped me. I haven't decided yet whether I should be sad or mad about this. I have so many different emotions rolling around in my confused mind. Somebody help me.  
  
~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?!?! Ken, are you listening to me?!?!" asked Taichi loudly. The bluenette looked up from his homework and sighed. "Yes, um…yeah."  
  
"You still a little sad about Dai… the….event?" Ken swallowed hard and looked away. "Taichi, you don't understand. Leave me alone."  
  
"I can help you." Ken glanced back at him and reached for a picture of him and Daisuke. He stared at it, thoughtfully, forcing himself not to cry. "How?" Taichi gestured out into the living room. "Come."  
  
Ken walked after him, with his head down. They sat down on the couch and Tai turned on the T.V. Ken was startled by the music coming out of the speakers.  
  
*Tellytubbies! Tellytubbies! Say helllllllo!* "Hello! Hello! Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tai. Ken looked up at him with a disgusted face. "What's wrong with you Taichi?!?!" yelled Ken. "Dipsey is sooooo sexy!"  
  
"Tai?!?!!!???!?!" Tai was sitting with his hands cupped between his legs and he was biting his lip. "Oh my god!!!!!!! It's Tinkie Winkie! Now I know why Daisuke dumped you! Tinkie Winkie's hotter than you!" yelled Tai.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ken's POV  
  
Yes, that's right. Daisuke dumped me for Tinkie Winkie. I invited him to the prom and he said he couldn't go. 'Why?' I asked him. He said it was because he had a date with a children's celebrity. Can you believe it?!?! He missed the prom because he went on a date with a tellytubby!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Am I making you feel better?" asked Tai. Ken's eyes were clouding up. "I'm leaving."  
  
Ken quickly ran out the door and ran a block to Daisuke's apartment house. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!! He'll see. When he reached his apartment, he rushed into an elevator and took it to the 5th floor. Knock knock knock. "Daisuke! Daisuke?!" –No answer- "Ok… I'm c…..coming (Pant pant) i…in!"  
  
Ken turned the doorknob. Wow it's open. When he walked in he saw something so terrible, so disgusting, so……. "DAISUKE!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!????!?!???!" he yelled at the top of his lungs…….  
  
"Ken!!!!!!" yelled Daisuke. "I know you have somebody else now but there's no excuse for this!!!!!!!!" "Ba, bo, blopppity blop bunny poo." Tinkie Winkie was literally under Daisuke! "Tinkie Winkie! Get out of here! You gay fag!"  
  
Daisuke gasped. "How dare you insult a fellow fag! We have been gay for 3 years and nobody ever said anything about me and you!" he yelled. "Tinkie Winkie! Get out now!" screamed Ken, "Ahhhhh!!!!! What the heck?!!?" he yelled again.  
  
The purple one jumped high in the air and landed on Ken. "Hey! Don't hurt my Ken-chan!!!!" yelled Daisuke. The tellytubby stopped and started to cry. "WAAAAAAAA you mean! I'm telling my girlfriend!!! La la's gonna kill you!"  
  
Suddenly, a grin struck across Ken's face. "Tinkie Winkie…is….bi!!!!!" he yelled. "You're bisexual?!?!!?" yelled Daisuke. "I can't hide it any longer. Yes…..yes!!! I love both genders!!! Don't hurt me!!" yelled Tinkie Winkie. "Wow, he actually talked in a complete sentence!!!!" yelled Ken.  
  
"Get out of my house Tinkie- chan!!! I'm dumping you!" yelled Daisuke as he put his arm around Ken. As Tinkie Winkie walked out the door, crying, Daisuke looked at Ken and smiled. "It's good to have you back, Ken-chan." Ken smiled back. "Yes, it is. You deserve the best. And look! That's what you have!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~THE END~~~  
  
Well that's it! Ok, so it was kinda weird…but I hope you liked it anyway! It's my very first fanfic! So I hope I get some good reviews! It's the only way I'll know!!!! Pweez R&R!!!!!  
  
A/n I don't really think Tinkie Winkie or Dipsey are cuter than Ken. I LOOOOVVVVVEEEEE Ken!!!! 


End file.
